The present invention relates to bowling, and in particular to a display and associated method for bowling centers and the like.
Historically, league bowling has been a primary profit source for bowling center proprietors, due primarily to the regularity of league bowling activity. During the past 20 years, participation in league bowling has declined substantially. Consequently, bowling center proprietors have attempted to expand interest in open bowling and other forms of casual bowling to enhance revenues.
Modern bowling centers are typically equipped with other forms of entertainment, such as billiards, pinball, computer games, video games and the like to attract a wider audience of customers. Such bowling centers are becoming popular entertainment sites for families, as well as casual and skilled bowlers. Special audio systems, as well as lighting systems and the like, have been installed to create an exciting atmosphere within the bowling center. Bumper bowling has become a popular activity for children and other less skilled bowlers. Since modem bowling centers typically include food service facilities, bowling centers present a cost effective forum for children's birthday parties, and other similar occasions and/or events.
Bowling center proprietors constantly seek additional enhancements to improve the entertainment value of their bowling centers, and recognize additional revenues. Consequently, a need exists to enhance bowling centers in a manner that will render them more attractive to a wider range of customers.